Let 'Em Roll
A dice game played for a car or up to $7,500 in cash. The game is roughly analogous to the dice game Yahtzee. Gameplay Let 'em Roll involves five dice. Each is marked with an image of a car on three sides and cash values of $500, $1,000 and $1,500 on the other three sides. The contestant is given one roll of the dice and can earn more by using three grocery items. The price for the first item is given and the contestant must determine whether the price of the next item in the line is higher or lower than the one preceding it. The contestant can thus win up to two additional rolls. In order to win the car, the contestant must roll an image of a car on all five dice. The contestant moves behind the dice table and the five dice are placed in a container which the contestant dumps down a ramp onto the table surface. If the contestant has won additional rolls, they may return all dice which show cash to the container and roll them again or they may elect to stop and accept whatever cash is showing on the dice. If they haven't won the car on their final roll, they still win the cash showing on the dice. The least a contestant can walk away with is $500. The most a contestant can walk away with is $7,500. Contestants are not allowed to keep cash dice and re-roll cars. The theoretical probability of rolling a car on one die is 1 in 2 (50%); in two rolls of the same die, it is 3 in 4 (75%); and in three rolls, it is 7 in 8 (87.5%). The theoretical probability of rolling five cars in one roll of the dice is 1 in 32 (3.125%). History On May 10, 2003, during that night's $1,000,000 Spectacular, Let 'em Roll's original table was replaced by a much larger one with a much longer ramp and stairs surrounded by round lights. The enlarged table was carried over to the daytime show on May 30, 2003. A Plexiglass barrier was added around the table on March 9, 2005 to combat a recurring problem of dice flying onto the floor. The dice were originally made of Styrofoam, but were not durable enough. The dice were later remade out of wood. After the show went to HD, the dice were remade again, using more plush material. On the episode aired June 7, 2007, contestant Katie became the first to play the grocery portion perfectly and roll a car on each die on the first roll. Foreign versions The grocery portion of Let 'em Roll has been adapted on Joe Pasquale's UK version of The Price Is Right ''as a pricing game called "Walk the Line." The player is shown five items and must make all four guesses correctly to win a prize. Most foreign versions of the show model their Let 'em Roll props on the game's original set. While the game is usually played for cars, it is sometimes played for other prizes on Portugal's ''O Preço Certo em Euros. Gallery Premiere Playing Let Em Roll Premiere 1.jpg|From the first ever playing of Let 'Em Roll Let Em Roll Premiere 2.jpg|The Product Table Let Em Roll Premiere 3.jpg|Here's Bob demonstrating the game. Let Em Roll Premiere 4.jpg|Hey, Bob didn't do too badly. He got 3 cars and $3000 for his "inspiration roll". Let Em Roll Premiere 5.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his first roll. He ended up with $1000. Sample Pictures Let 'Em Roll Product Area.jpg|The Product Area. Notice that the dollar signs were replaced with asterisk pull cards. Let 'Em Roll $5,000.jpg|WOW! $5,000! What would you do if you rolled this? NOTE: By that time, the dollar signs were removed and the amounts are diagonal as opposed to horizontal. Win #1 Let em Roll Win A1.jpg Let em Roll Win A2.jpg Let em Roll Win A3.jpg Let em Roll Win A4.jpg Win #2 You'll notice that this from after the playing table was updated (with a staircase similar to Plinko) and that they added the plastic glass barrier to prevent cubes from falling out. In addition, the cubes themselves were changed from Styrofoam to wood. Let Em Roll Win B1.jpg Let Em Roll Win B2.jpg Let Em Roll Win B3.jpg Let Em Roll Win B4.jpg Let Em Roll Win B5.jpg Win #3 Let em Roll Win C1.jpg Let em Roll Win C2.jpg Let em Roll Win C3.jpg Let em Roll Win C4.jpg Let em Roll Win C5.jpg Let em Roll Win C6.jpg YouTube Videos Premiere Playing A Perfect Playing From Bob's Last Season Playing for the Coolest Prize Ever First Perfect Playing from Drew carey Era Second Perfect Playing from Drew carey Era Perfect Playing from 2012 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games